Eu esqueci de lembrar de esquecer
by Fani Zabini Malfoy
Summary: Namorar Draco Malfoy não é uma tarefa fácil. Mas difícil mesmo ela se torna quando Harry Potter resolve conquistar novamente seu coração, deixando-a mais confusa do que nunca. Por quem Gina decidirá?
1. Tudo que era velho

_**Capítulo I – Tudo que era velho**_

Eu disse que ia esperar a raiva passar para fazer alguma coisa e realmente esperei. Quando meu rosto já não estava mais vermelho, minha cabeça não doía mais, meus olhos pararam de lacrimejar e parei de xingá-lo em pensamento, peguei o telefone e liguei... para Harry.

É _óbvio_ que eu iria aproveitar a chance de que o meu ex-namorado é o maior inimigo do meu atual namorado. Como nunca tinha tido essa idéia antes?

Esse é um dos pontos fortes de namorá-lo: ele é odiado por todos (há quem considere algo ruim, mas eu gosto de ver a parte boa: se ele fizer algum mal pra mim, tenho milhares de pessoas contra ele). Sem contar que é loiro, beija bem, tem um corpo de MERLIM ME AJUDE, é rico e não liga quando eu o chamo pelo sobrenome. Sabe, ainda não me acostumei a chamá-lo simplesmente de _Draco_. Os pontos fracos são que ele quase nunca sorri, adora me provocar – de maneiras boas e ruins -, não se dá bem com a minha família, não gosta dos meus amigos, não suporta As Esquisitonas (como, me diga como, alguém pode não gostar delas?!), não curte afetos públicos, tem uma família de monstros e um milhão de meninas correndo atrás, é sonserino, por vezes um idiota e vive _tentando_ mandar em mim. Sem contar, é claro, que ele é Draco Malfoy.

Por que eu tenho a impressão de que, se tivesse dito só "Draco Malfoy", tudo o que pus acima estaria resumidinho no pacote?!

_-Gina?_ – Oh, Harry querido!

-Como vai? – fiz minha voz mais doce e odiei o tom choroso que ela ficou.

Incrivelmente, ele pareceu notar.

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa? O Malfoy te fez alguma coisa?_

-Oh, Harry! – um fato: chorei lágrimas que não tinha – Ele é perfeito sabe? – juro que o ouvi fungar – Mas às vezes, só às vezes, ele me acaba com a animação...

_-Gina, o que ele fez? _– ele nasceu lindo daquele jeito, Harry, foi isso que aconteceu!

O que aconteceu foi o seguinte...

Eis que estávamos nós dois, namorando no sofá da sala, enquanto a mãe dele não aparecia (Narcisa Malfoy é uma mulher de uma doçura incrível – menos comigo), quando uma coruja insistente começou a bicar a janela. Ele fez um bico perfeitamente mal-humorado e levantou-se para ver o que era. Eu dei uma de criança e corri, pegando a carta antes.

-Tem o _meu_ nome nela, Weasley – ele também me chama pelo sobrenome, mas eu gosto.

Dei de ombros e abri-a. Meus olhos a percorreram rapidamente e senti que o sangue correu de meu rosto. Draco segurou-me pela cintura (acho que ele teve medo de que eu caísse) e pegou a carta.

"_Caro Draquinho,_

_Leu minhas duas últimas cartas, não é? Então por que não as respondeu? _

_Eu disse que estava morrendo de saudades de você e que não parava de pensar em todas aquelas noites que passamos juntos no seu dormitório de monitor em Hogwarts. _

_Faz dois anos que não nos vemos e isso é muito tempo. Por isso, fico feliz em te dizer que estou voltando a Londres. Chego amanhã à noite voando e pouso às 9:45 PM em Hogsmeade. Você pode ir me pegar lá, não é? Então talvez possamos repetir nossas sessões do travesseiro. Isto é, se a sua namorada não te castrou._

_Atenciosamente, Pansy Parkinson."_

-Oh, Pansy vai voltar – comentou ele, dobrando a carta e a enfiando no bolso.

O QUÊ?! Ela manda uma carta _daquelas_, insinuando _aquilo_, para o **MEU** namorado, e tudo o que ele diz é "oh, Pansy vai voltar"?!

-Estou indo embora – falei, já ficando vermelha.

-Poupe-me, Weasley. Você não vai sair a essa hora da noite sozinha – ele revirou os olhos, me apertando com mais força.

Desvencilhei-me e lhe dei as costas, nervosa demais para continuar falando com ele. Mas, como já suspeitava, ele veio atrás de mim e me virou de frente.

-Gina, qual é! – exclamou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-QUAL É?! – berrei, alterada – O que você faria se _eu_ recebesse uma carta daquelas do _Harry?!_

-O Potter não teria capacidade pra fazer as coisas que eu fiz com a Pansy, portanto, ele não escreveria carta alguma – Draco sorriu, cinicamente.

-Vá às favas, Malfoy – resmunguei, continuando meu caminho até a porta que levava para fora.

-Hei, você não pode estar com ciúmes, pode? – perguntou, voltando a me virar para ele.

-CIÚMES?! – gritei, batendo repetidas e raivosas vezes no peito de Draco – Eu. Não. Estou. Com. Ciúmes. De. Você. Mafoy.

-Ah, você está sim – ele segurou-me pelos pulsos e me jogou de costas no sofá – Gina, a Pansy está em Verona há anos! Você mesma viu, eu não respondi às suas cartas...

-Nada é impossível quando se trata de você, Draco – sibilei, levantando e não deixando que ele encostasse em mim de novo.

-Vai acreditar em mim ou não? – exclamou e pude ver que já estava perdendo a paciência.

-Não – disse, pegando minha bolsa e me preparando para sair.

-Certo, nos vemos amanhã – respondeu, seco.

-Amanhã você precisa ir buscar a Parkinson, lembra? – lembrei-o, no mesmo tom, prestes a chorar de raiva.

-É claro que eu não...

-Ah, vai sim – balancei a cabeça, estreitando os olhos perigosamente – E _eu_ vou sair com _alguém_.

-Alguém?! O único alguém que você vai sair sou eu – Draco crispou os lábios, me mostrando que estava começando a chegar na área perigosa.

-Amanhã você vai sair com a sua ex – oh-oh, eu sempre sei aonde tocar, achei que ele soubesse disso – E eu vou sair com o meu ex.

Sua boca se abriu, seus olhos ficaram cinza e ele sibilou:

-Você não vai sair com...

-Harry? Sim, eu vou. E não tente me impedir – retruquei.

-Se você sair com ele, eu vou sair com a Pansy – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas; eu espremi ainda mais meus olhos – É pegar ou largar.

-Está tão louco assim pra sair com ela? Pois bem, pode ir – e, lhe dando as costas raivosamente, eu saí dali.

-EU VOU MESMO! – ainda ouvi-o gritar, antes de fechar a porta com estrondo atrás de mim.

E, agora, lá estava eu, ignorando solenemente as ligações de Draco e chorando minhas pitangas ao telefone com Harry. Quer vingança melhor?

_-É sério? Ele vai se encontrar com a Parkinson?_

-É – funguei lasciva e fingidamente – Ele vai buscá-la em Hogsmeade amanhã.

_-Gina, eu odeio admitir isso, mas talvez, só talvez, você esteja exagerando _– EU NÃO SOU EXAGERADA! – _Eu odeio falar isso, dói meus ouvidos, mas ele parece gostar de você. E quando se gosta de uma pessoa, não vai buscar ex nenhum em lugar nenhum..._

-Ele disse que não ia – concordei – Mas eu não teria tanta certeza assim.

_-Bem, você o conhece melhor do que eu. O que quer que eu faça por você? _– e toda essa lengalenga pra chegarmos onde eu queria...

-Você pode sair comigo amanhã? – cruze os dedos, Gina, cruze os dedos!

_-Gi, eu adoraria, mas você não acha que..._

-Harry, eu não quero passar a noite de amanhã sozinha sabendo que eles estão juntos! – exclamei.

_-Por que você não vai até a Mansão Malfoy amanhã e..._

-Eu não vou correr atrás dele! – okay, aquilo estava começando a me irritar profundamente.

_-Certo, certo..._

-Eu não posso pedir pra Mione porque ela está muito ocupada com o emprego novo, nem pro Rony, porque eu tenho certeza de que ele mataria o Draco. Mas tudo bem, se você não puder, eu ainda posso ligar pro Dino...

_-Eu vou com você _- uma coisa sobre ligar para ex-namorados: todos eles odeiam quando você fala sobre os ex antes dos ex _– Mas você tem certeza..._

-Absoluta. Obrigado, Harry – eu sorri triunfante ao ouvir o barulho do telefone desligando.

Naquele momento, eu vi que nada bom podia sair daquela história de ex retornando à ativa. Mas, se Draco Malfoy quer ficar com a ex, ótimo. Eu também tenho ex-namorados. E um deles se chama Harry Potter. Veremos se é verdade que tudo o que é velho pode ser novo novamente...


	2. Flores e bombons

**_Capítulo II – Flores e bombons_**

Esperar até a noite seguinte foi um tédio. Durante a manhã, eu evitei Draco pelos corredores – eu tinha sorte que a minha sala era no extremo oposto da dele. Eu fiquei comichando a tarde toda, que por sinal, foi a mais parada no Ministério desde a queda de Você-Sabe-Quem (Harry vai me matar quando perceber que ainda não consigo falar o nome _dele_). Não tinha papéis importantes, nem relatórios pare revisar, nem ex-Comensais para procurar. Nada que eu pudesse fazer até sair do trabalho.

Perto do horário de sair, percebi que estava falando tanto que Quim contava até dez pra não me azarar. Então resolvi dar uma volta. Afinal, quais eram as chances de eu me encontrar com meu namorado nos cinco minutos em que eu não passaria nem perto de todo e qualquer lugar que ele pudesse estar?

-Passou o ataque de nervos? – sim, as chances são de uma em... uma.

-Eu não tenho ataques de nervos! – exclamei, ruborizando.

-Ah, tem sim – eu estava caminhando cada vez mais depressa na direção do banheiro feminino mais próximo, mas ele parecia não notar para onde estávamos indo – Ou devo chamar de "ataque de ciúmes"?

-Cale a boca, Malfoy – sibilei, abrindo a porta do banheiro (devo dizer que ele nunca esteve mais distante).

-Hei, hei, hei – ele me segurou fortemente (oh Merlim!), me virou de frente, se aproximou e quando recuei, me fez encostar na parede – Pode, por favor, me ouvir?

E como eu poderia dizer que não quando seus lábios estavam quase colados ao meu ouvido?!

-Eu não sei por que diabos você ficou tão estressadinha com a carta da Pansy – sussurrou – Eu já a queimei e é claro que não vou buscá-la em Hogsmeade.

-Não? – murmurei, colocando as mãos espalmadas no peito dele.

-É claro que não – Draco sorriu torto (aquele sorriso tão perfeito) e me beijou – O que te leva a achar que eu iria?

-Deixe-me ver... – fingi pensar – Talvez porque ela é Pansy Parkinson, a sua namoradinha do colégio. Ou talvez porque ela está doida pra dormir com você de novo. Ou...

-Pare, Ginevra – eu odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio e odeio o meu nome; ainda mais quando Draco o pronuncia – Eu já disse que não vou chegar perto dela. Quer que eu faça mais o quê, um juramento?

-Não seria uma má idéia – respondi, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Que bom saber que você confia em mim – retrucou, sarcástico.

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder.

-Então, o que vamos fazer esta noite? – eu perguntei, animada.

-Fiz reserva no restaurante do Pierre – ele passou a mão por meus cabelos, enrolando uma mecha cuidadosamente – Tudo bem, não é?

-Quando você fez essa reserva? – ergui uma sobrancelha, encarando-o.

-Ontem, depois que você saiu. Eu sabia que iria ficar louca e pensei em compensar por te causar ciúmes – eu revirei os olhos.

-Idiota – murmurei, batendo com o punho fechado em seu peito (oh Merlim, me dê força de vontade pra resistir!).

-Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho – sussurrou, me soltando – Passo as oito pra te pegar na... Toca.

-Okay – concordei; Draco me deu um beijo breve e saiu, caminhando com aquela ginga Malfoy que me deixa louca.

Foi cantarolando alegremente que voltei a minha sala (minha sala = sala que eu divido com Quim e Tonks). Havia uma coruja sob minha mesa, que identifiquei como sendo de Ron. Quando desamarrei a carta, ela voou, sinal de que não esperava uma resposta.

_"Gina,_

_Que história é essa de você saindo com Harry essa noite? Pensei que estivesse namorando o loiro-aguado-lontra-albina-idiota-retardado-Malfoy. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas me explique direito isso tudo quando chegar em casa. _

_Ron."_

-OH NÃO! – exclamei alto, colocando as duas mãos na cabeça.

Quim me encarou, impaciente.

-Harry está vindo pra cá esta noite – contei, sem saber o que fazer.

-Sério? Ele não deveria estar treinando? Sabe, o time dele levou uma lavada na temporada passada... – Harry jogava, desde que saiu de Hogwarts, para o União de Puddlemere, ao lado de Olivio Wood.

-Ele está com o braço machucado, lembra? – revirei os olhos – Licença até mês que vem.

-E o que ele está vindo fazer pra cá?

Eu senti que poderia chorar a qualquer momento, tamanho era meu desespero.

-Oh, Quim! – eu bati na minha testa com força, fazendo-a doer – Eu fiz besteira. Muita besteira!

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim, mas não me perguntou mais nada. O que era um alívio, já que eu tinha coisas mais importantes para me preocupar do que em responder suas perguntas. Como, por exemplo, em como eu sairia com Draco e Harry ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha que escolher entre um dos dois, não é?

Mas se eu escolhesse sair com Harry, Draco certamente iria buscar Pansy Parkinson como vingança. E certamente dormiria com ela. E certamente ficaria irado comigo. E certamente iria querer matar Harry. Por outro lado, se eu escolhesse Draco, Harry ficaria magoado, Rony me trucidaria e Draco ficaria se achando o gostosão (não que ele não seja, é claro).

A maldita Lei de Murphy fez seu trabalho nos quinze minutos restantes. Eles passaram tão rapidamente que nem tive tempo de ligar para Harry ou sair para falar com Draco. Assim que o relógio bateu seis horas, corri para fora. Por que motivo, não tenho idéia. Só sei que corri, aspirei o ar limpo, olhei o crepúsculo e aparatei na porta da Toca. Olhei pela janela e constatei, com o coração aos pulos, que Harry já estava ali.

Oh Merlim, o que eu faria?!

Contei até dez (umas cinqüenta vezes) e entrei. Ele sorriu pra mim e veio me abraçar. Oh, eu tinha esquecido como ele cheirava bem! E aquele abraço, aquele aperto, aquela pegada!

-Recebeu minha coruja? – perguntou Rony, sério.

-A resposta é: não se meta – retruquei, sem soltar Harry.

-Grossa – ele assoviou, fungando indignado – O Malfoy já sabe que vocês vão sair _juntos?_

-Nós vamos como AMIGOS, Ron – falei, revirando os olhos.

-Não tem nada que ele precise saber – disse Harry, piscando pra mim com aqueles olhos verdes.

-Como amigos?! Então por que você trouxe FLORES?! – sério, o Ron não tem semancol.

-Porque ele é um cavalheiro – eu ergui uma sobrancelha, como quem diz "vai me desafiar?" – Enfim, cale a boca e não se meta. Harry, podemos conversar?

Ele me encarou e pude ver que previa uma bomba vindo. Eu sorri.

-Eu vou sair daqui e deixar vocês sozinhos – disse Rony, olhando significativamente para Harry e saindo dali.

Será que um dia ele poderia parar de forçar a barra?

-Continua sendo um idiota – observei, sorrindo bobamente.

-E então? Aonde quer ir? – ele perguntou, mas eu sabia que era o seu jeito de me pressionar a dizer o que havia de errado.

-Eu fiz as pazes com e ele e ele fez uma reserva no Pierre – contei, atropelando as palavras.

-Espera – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e coçou o queixo – E então?

-E então eu não posso sair com vocês dois – murmurei, olhando para os próprios pés.

-Olha, se você quiser, pode ir com ele – disse Harry, me olhando com aquela cara de cachorro-que-caiu-da-mudança-em-dia-de-chuva-com-fome-de-amor-e-carinho que só ele sabe fazer – Afinal, eu iria te levar pra jogar boliche, mas eu sei como você gosta do Pierre. E eu vou ficar duas semanas aqui, podemos nos ver bastante...

-Harry, eu vou falar com ele. Pode me esperar um minutinho? – pedi.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e eu corri para meu quarto. Tomei um banho rápido e escolhi uma roupa _light_. Então rabisquei uma carta para Draco:

_"Draco,_

_Eu creio que não poderei ir ao Pierre com você, me perdoe por isso._

_Harry está aqui e vai ficar poucos dias e ele realmente quer sair com a família toda, entende? É um programa bem chatinho, mas é uma das minhas responsabilidades como Weasley. _

_Por que não aproveita para sair com sua mãe? Aposto que ela deve estar me achando a maior ladra de filhos do planeta, um agrado não faria mal._

_Eu queria estar com você, mas sabe como é, eu tenho que ir. Quando eu chegar, volto a te escrever._

_Com amor, _

_G.W."_

Okay, aquilo soava falso até para os meus ouvidos. Mas eu tinha que tentar, não é? Era a solução que tinha encontrado. Respirei fundo e amarrei a cartinha na perna de Pichi. Fiquei olhando-a levantar vôo para leste, onde eu sabia que estava a Mansão Malfoy. Então desci.

-Rony? Ron-Ron? – chamei, batendo na porta do quarto que sabia que ele estava dividindo com Harry.

-Ele está lá embaixo – ouvi Harry responder – A Mione ligou pra ele, mas tive que ensiná-lo a usar o telefone.

-Ah, sim – por que Deus me deu um irmão tão tapadinho?! – Bem, eu estou esperando na sala, tudo bem?

-Tudo.

Do topo da escada, eu podia ouvir os gritos de Rony tentando falar ao telefone. Sério, aquilo é bem engraçado no começo, mas já cansou.

-O QUÊ?! QUER DIZER QUE NÃO VEM NESSAS FÉRIAS PRA CÁ?! AH O HARRY?! ELE ESTÁ AQUI! ELE ESTÁ ME ENSINANDO A USAR O TEFELONE!

-Telefone Rony, telefone – revirei os olhos, me jogando no sofá da sala.

-ELE VEM PRAS FÉRIAS, MAS VOCÊ TAMBÉM?! O QUÊ?! A GINA?! ELA ESTÁ AQUI! – berrou, colocando a mão no bocal do telefone – Gina, ela quer falar com você. O que será que ela quer?

Alguém que não grite no ouvido dela, idiota.

-Mione? – falei, pegando o telefone.

_-Ah, graças a Deus! – _exclamou, suspirando – _Eu juro que ele ainda vai me deixar surda!_

-Entre pro clube – lancei um olhar irritado a Ron, que continuava olhando – Então, pelo que eu ouvi e eu ouvi muitíssimo bem, você não vem pras férias?

_-É claro que eu vou. Eu estava perguntando do Harry, sabe, se ele ia_ – eu podia ver a expressão estressada dela na minha frente e isso me fez rir – _Por Deus, Gina, ensine seu irmão a usar o telefone. _

-Não sei por que ainda insiste, ele nunca vai aprender – resmunguei.

_-Então, como vai o namoro com o Malfoy? _

-Bem – eu não diria que iria sair com Harry, é claro – Mione, acho que é melhor eu ir. Tenho algumas coisas do trabalho para fazer.

_-Tudo bem, até mais. Mande um beijo pro Harry e um pro Ron. E diga pra eles me escreverem, aqueles bestas – _concordava plenamente com ela.

-Que seja – murmurei, desligando o telefone – Ela mandou um beijo pra você.

-Como você consegue, sabe, entender o que as pessoas falam nesse troço?! – perguntou Rony, olhando para o telefone como se fosse o professor Snape.

-Eu só conheço duas pessoas hoje em dia que não sabem ainda usar o telefone. Você e o Draco – resmunguei, irritada.

Rony fungou, indignado pela comparação. Nem liguei.

-Estou pronto – me virei para Harry, parado no pé da escada.

Oh meu Deus, o que era aquilo? Ele, moreno dos cabelos molhados jogados no rosto (o que me lembra o Sirius, o falecido), destacando ainda mais seus olhos verdes. O óculos era a coisa mais sexy do mundo, sim, era. E aquele corpo bem torneado pelo quadribol, por Deus, naquela camisetinha justa do União e a calça jeans que me faz questionar como entrou nela (mágica, talvez?). Aquele pedaço de coisa boa me fez questionar até o nome de minha mãe – falando nela, eu não tenho idéia de onde ela e papai estavam, mas não iria reclamar.

-Ah? – admito, eu fiquei perdida (sou irmã do Ron, o que quer que eu faça?).

-Vamos? – ele pegou as flores e me ofereceu, depois estendeu-me o braço.

-Se o Draco aparecer – sussurrei para Ron -, diga pra ele aonde fomos. E diga que eu estou com o Harry, pra ele não se preocupar.

-Certo – como eu conheço meu irmão, eu tinha plena noção de que a última coisa que ele diria era aonde tínhamos ido.

Durante o caminho todo até o boliche (um jogo trouxa em que você precisa acertar uns pinos com uma bola super pesada – Harry já havia me falado sobre o assunto), fomos em silêncio, ele dirigindo aquele negócio chamado _carro_ (fazia sentido que não chegássemos aparatando ou de vassoura quando íamos a um lugar 100% trouxa) e eu olhando pela janela, tentando imaginar no que Draco estaria pensando no momento. Por que ele tinha que ser tão imprevisível?! Mas, de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: não havia meios de deixá-lo mais tranqüilo ou sequer um pouco feliz quando eu não estava por perto (ainda mais quando sabia que eu estava acompanhada por ninguém menos que Harry Potter).

-Então, como foi que vocês se resolveram? – perguntou Harry, enquanto abria a porta do carro pra mim.

Ele me encostou na parede, me beijou e sussurrou uma desculpa em meu ouvido. Então me convidou para jantar com ele no Pierre e disse que me pegava às oito. Simples assim.

-Nós conversamos sobre o assunto – limitei-me a responder.

-E o que ele disse? – agora, ele me estendera o braço e me conduzia devagar pela porta de vidro do boliche – Sabe, pra enfiar na sua cabeça que não iria de modo algum encontrar a cara de buldogue?

-Ele foi sincero e eu sei quando está sendo sincero – falei.

-Não consigo imaginar Draco Malfoy sendo sincero – resmungou.

Funguei, indignada.

-Ele é melhor do que você imagina – eu o encarei e ele deu de ombros, descrente – Enfim. Vai me ensinar como se joga isso?

-Pegue uma bola – ordenou, mostrando algumas bolas a um canto.

Eu me inclinei e _tentei_ segurá-la. Como alguém poderia erguer uma coisa tão pesada como aquela?! Olhei irritada para Harry, que deu um sorrisinho e foi me ajudar.

-Coloque os cinco dedos nos buracos certos – disse, pegando a bola com as duas mãos e a levantando pra mim; o problema foi que nem enfiar os dedos nos buracos eu consegui – Venha aqui, eu te ajudo.

Harry soltou a bola e pegou minha mão, colocando calmamente cada dedo em seu devido lugar. Eles doeram, fato. Tentei erguê-la de novo, mas não consegui mais do que cinco centímetros do chão.

-Eu desisto – resmunguei, tentando arrancar aquele negócio que pesava mais que uma bigorna da minha mão.

-Não, espere – ele moveu-se agilmente para minhas costas, passou o braço por minha cintura e, com uma das mãos, ajudou-me a levantar a bola – Eu vou te ajudar.

Por Merlim, que pegada era aquela?! Eu não me lembro de, um dia, ele ter me pegado daquele jeito, os dedos firmes na minha cintura, as mãos espalmadas me prendendo de um jeito que me dominava completamente.

-Você precisa mirar no meio dos pinos – sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer – E tentar acertá-los todos de uma vez.

-De uma vez? – perguntei, no fiapo de voz que me restava – Eu não consegui nem erguer a bola, como vou acertar tudo de uma vez?

-Mire bem – ele apoiou o queixo em meu ombro.

Eu podia ouvir sua respiração descompassada em meu ouvido. Uau, eu falo da respiração dele, mas a minha não deve estar muito diferente, não é? Um tanto quanto complicado, esse negócio de respirar perto do Harry. Suas mãos na minha cintura faziam com que eu esquecesse o que estava fazendo, por tempo indeterminado. Meu cotovelo estava encostado em seu peito, me fazendo notar que seu coração batia acelerado.

-Posso jogar? – minha voz saiu?! MILAGRE!

-Vamos lá – Harry balançou meu braço e eu soltei os dedos da bola, que percorreu o caminho todo e atingiu uns três ou quatro pinos.

O que já foi muito, diga-se de passagem.

-Podemos tentar de novo – murmurou.

-Eu acho que posso tentar sozinha, agora – eu tentei sorrir, mas não tenho certeza se consegui.

Só sei que, mais um minuto com aquelas mãos na minha cintura, e não respondo por mim.

-Vai conseguir levantar a bola? – ele sorriu também, me soltando.

-Sim – dentro do bolso, segurei com força a varinha e murmurei um feitiço para deixá-la mais leve.

-Isso é trapaça – disse.

-Não é trapaça quando ninguém sabe o que você fez – dei de ombros e peguei a bola, mil vezes mais leve.

Mirei e joguei. Nunca me pareceu que ela pudesse ir tão lentamente até seu destino, mas ela o fez. De relance, vi Harry enfiar a mão no bolso da calça jeans e a minha bola mudou de direção, atingindo todos os pinos. O encarei, estreitando os olhos.

-_Isso _é trapaça – cruzei os braços.

-Não é trapaça quando ninguém sabe o que você fez – respondeu, me fazendo rir – Então. Está com fome?

-Na verdade, não – eu olhei para os lados – Eu estou com sono – foi o bocejo mais forçado que já vi.

-Eu te levo pra casa – ele me estendeu o braço novamente.

E ele continuava o mesmo cavalheiro de sempre.

-Eu já sabia – falou, de repente, enquanto colocava a chave no buraquinho para ligar o carro.

-Sabia o quê? – franzi o cenho, confusa.

-Que o Malfoy não iria pegar a Parkinson – ele me encarou, daquele jeito que me deixa rubra – Eu tentei te dizer.

-Nunca se sabe – murmurei, começando a me sentir a pessoa mais idiota do mundo por ter ligado pra ele na noite anterior.

Será que ele me achava idiota? Digo, mas idiota do que quando comecei a namorar com Draco? Será que ele ainda sentia algo por mim? Ou seu coração estava batendo descontroladamente só por bater? Ou...

-Chegamos.

-Harry – murmurei, enquanto descia do carro – Por que você veio?

-Como? – ele uniu as sobrancelhas, parecendo confuso.

-Você sabia que o Draco não iria atrás da Parkinson – falei, abrindo a porta da sala – Sabia que provavelmente eu teria alguma coisa pra fazer com ele. Não que eu esteja reclamando, é ótimo ter você de volta, mas...

-Eu senti sua falta – sussurrou ele, passando a mão pela minha cintura _daquele_ jeito – Muito e de várias e diferentes maneiras.

Merlim, ele está chegando mais perto. Muito mais perto. Ele quer me beijar. Ele _vai_ me beijar. Aquela mão na minha cintura está me deixando louca. Aquele hálito de menta próximo ao meu rosto é o equivalente bucal daquele perfume que com certeza ficaria em minha cabeça por dias. Oh, ele está chegando mais e mais perto. Ele vai me beijar. Ele vai me beijar. O que eu vou fazer?

-Harry querido! – MÃE!

-Ah... – ele pareceu ficar meio (bem) perdido – Oi, senhora Weasley.

-Acho melhor eu subir – murmurei, aproveitando que ele estava ocupado demais sendo apertado por mamãe para notar minha ausência.

Subi o mais rápido que pude e me joguei na cama, exausta. Eu não devia ter saído com Harry, não devia mesmo. Ele queria me beijar, ele ficou perdido por minha causa, ele disse que sentiu minha falta de vários jeitos (quase não posso imaginar que jeitos seriam esses)... Mas isso não está certo, é claro que não.

Então por que eu estou sorrindo pro teto que nem uma boba?

Uma coruja começou a bater no vidro da janela insistentemente. Ah, droga. Era a coruja negra de Draco. Eu estava _tão_ ferrada!

_"Gina,_

_Não pense que eu estou feliz em saber que você anda saindo com o Cicatriz. Tenho minhas dúvidas se sua família estava junto, mas não quero discutir. Ao contrário de você, eu confio no que me diz. Um pouco._

_Fico pensando em quando vou conseguir uma reserva boa daquelas no Pierre. Não foi fácil sabe? Não é só porque o Pierre é meu amigo íntimo e eu consigo as reservas do dia pra noite que se torna fácil toda vez que você quer. Eu tenho sentimentos e eles estão magoados por você não ter saído comigo._

_Eu te liguei, mas ninguém atendeu. Aquele negócio não funciona mais, é? Eu sempre soube que esses tais de tefelones não duram muito. Não sei por que me obriga a usar esse troço aqui, que não acende a luzinha._

_Eu vou ficar louco se você não responder essa carta. Tenho que saber se o Potter não se aproveitou de você. Não que eu o ache capaz de fazer alguma coisa, mas nunca se sabe. Mandei por coruja a caixa de bombons que eu iria te entregar, mas por Merlim, Ginevra, não coma tudo. Não quero uma namorada gorda. _

_D.M."_

Sem dúvidas, era o jeito dele de ser fofo. Era um chocolate importado que era seu preferido; não era melhor do que sapos de chocolate (diz aí, existe algo melhor que sapos de chocolate?), mas eu sabia que era o presente mais alto que ele consideraria me dar.

Eu respirei fundo, guardando a carta na gaveta mais próxima. Nunca pensei que a volta de Harry podia mexer tanto comigo como estava fazendo. Ele era... Harry Potter. Ele era meu ex mais memorável, era meu primeiro amor. Ninguém esquece o primeiro amor.

Mas agora eu estava namorando Draco e tudo ia muito bem, obrigado. Não havia pessoa melhor para se estar (não creio que estou dizendo isso, mas é a mais pura verdade). Eu gosto dele, de maneiras diferentes do que um dia gostei de Harry. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu _queria_ aquela coisa morena de olhos verdes.

O que era melhor, jantar no Pierre ou jogar boliche, ganhar chocolates ou ganhar flores?

Oh Merlim, o que eu faria?!


	3. Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra

_**Capítulo III – Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra**_

-Gina, acorde.

Oh meu Deus, o que _ele_ estava fazendo no _meu_ quarto?!

-HARRY! – berrei, puxando as cobertas até o pescoço – O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

-Sua mãe pediu pra que eu viesse te acordar. Só porque é sábado, você não pode dormir até vinte pra uma da tarde, Gin. E eu quero te convidar pra jogar quadribol.

Eu arregalei os olhos, perplexa. Mas o relógio pendurado na minha parede não mentia. Se Harry não estivesse sentado sobre a ponta do meu cobertor, tenho certeza de que eu iria berrar que nem uma doida e de um pulo ir direto para o chuveiro. Como ele estava, me contive em apenas berrar.

-Pois saia já do meu quarto! – exclamei, cutucando-o com o pé – Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não sair!

-Gina, sou eu – ele revirou os olhos – Eu já te vi vestindo uma calça jeans furada no traseiro e uma camiseta que deixava seus peitos mais pra fora do que pra dentro.

-Cale a boca e suma – sibilei, estreitando os olhos.

-Okay, okay – Harry levantou-se e colocou a mão na fechadura, me encarando (o que me fez perguntar para mim mesma: por que diabos ele me olha daquele jeito em vez de sair logo dali?!).

-Eu apareço daqui a pouco, lá embaixo – fiz sinal com a mão, emburrada.

É claro que eu sabia que ele sabia que eu sabia que eles não iriam esperar por mim. Ele balançou a cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta devagar atrás de si. Revirei os olhos e me levantei, os pés descalços – eu realmente preciso deixar meus chinelos em um lugar onde eu as encontre de manhã – e o cabelo emaranhado que me deixava com vontade de chorar. Sobre o criado-mudo, a caixa de chocolates que recebera de Draco na noite anterior, junto com o vaso onde estavam as flores de Harry, que mamãe deve ter achado que eu gostei e colocado no meu quarto.

_Achado que eu gostei?!_

Eu **amei** aquelas flores. Não que eu sempre não ame toda e qualquer coisa que Harry me dê (sem segundos sentidos, por favor), mas aquelas flores... Me acabam com os palpites.

Respirei fundo e fui direto para o chuveiro. Tudo o que eu precisava para clarear as idéias era de um bom banho quentinho... Ou podia simplesmente deixar minha cabeça ainda mais confusa.

Tudo o que acontecera – a briga com Draco, a reconciliação com Draco, os bombons de Draco + os papos de Harry, o boliche com Harry, as flores de Harry – naquelas últimas quarenta e oito horas voltava com força total (eu preciso de uma penseira), me bombardeando.

Juro que quando sai, estava pior do que quando entrei. Tudo porque lembrei (se é que dormindo, eu consegui esquecer) que Harry quase me beijou na noite passada. Certo, foi só um "quase", mas teria acontecido se mamãe não tivesse sido o "anjo" de sempre e chegado bem na hora – aquilo foi bom ou foi ruim? -, o fato é que eu não tentei impedi-lo de se aproximar.

E o pior: eu nem pensei, sequer por um segundo, em Draco.

Falando nesse sexy loiro, eu havia sonhado com ele. No sonho, Draco se aproximava de mim, me apontava sua varinha e falava: _"adeus, Weasley; vou sentir sua falta"_. Depois dele murmurava alguma coisa que eu não entendia e o mundo girava pra mim. Foi quando Harry apareceu e me acordou.

Sentei na cama, só de roupão, e fiquei olhando para a janela aberta, que tinha vista para o horizonte. A vista mais linda do mundo, se estivesse amanhecendo – o que eu posso fazer, era mais de uma hora da tarde. Peguei a varinha do criado-mudo e sequei meus cabelos com mágica, antes de me enfiar no primeiro vestido de verão que encontrei disponível e descer.

Nem preciso dizer que meu coração deu um pulo quando vi que Draco me esperava no sofá da sala de estar.

-E aí? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas pra mim, cruzando os braços.

Oh meu Deus, ele sabia. Ele sabia, ele tinha me enfeitiçado, ou tinha entrado na minha mente, ou me espionara, mas ele sa...

-O que foi? – eu o encarei e, no momento em que o vi franzindo o cenho, percebi que a minha cara deveria estar mais idiota do que o normal.

-Eu estou dormindo, ainda – o riso que eu soltei foi de puro nervosismo.

-Então... – Draco passou a mão por meus ombros e eu me aconcheguei em seu peito – Como vão as coisas com o Cicatriz por aqui?

-Bem, eu acho – murmurei, dando um leve sorriso para mim mesma.

-Do mesmo jeito ou perdeu a mania de herói? – perguntou, um sorriso torto brotando em seus lábios.

-Do mesmo jeito – se ele soubesse ler nas entrelinhas, eu estava ferrada.

-Panaca – assoviou, a mão fria encontrando a minha quente.

Mas não pude deixar de olhar pela janela, buscando pela vassoura de Harry. Balancei a cabeça – aquilo estava começando a ficar irritante – e me soltei para encará-lo. Sem perder tempo, ele se inclinou sobre mim e me beijou, fazendo com que minhas costas encostassem no sofá e o seu peito sarado encostasse nas minhas _menininhas_. Okay, eu sei que pareço uma boba com sérios problemas mentais – entenda-se por "filha-da-puta-retardada" – por estar falando isso, mas... Eu juro, eu não queria...

Eu comparei aquele toque gelado com o quente de Harry.

Falando em Harry, quem se importava que eu quase o tivesse beijado na noite anterior? Ou que eu estivesse pensando nos beijos que trocávamos na torre de Astronomia, em Hogwarts? Ou que simplesmente não conseguisse imaginar o motivo por não ter ido com os garotos jogar quadribol?

Não acontecera nada demais.

É, os beijos de Draco tinham esse efeito de epifânia em mim.

Me arrepiei com seu toque gélido na minha cintura – detalhe: subindo o meu vestido. Ele riu, a boca colada na minha. Oh, Merlim, será que ele me odeia tanto assim a ponto de querer me matar?! Porque eu falo sério quando digo que se ele continuar com aquilo, eu vou morrer (PS: de prazer). Fiquei quase louca quando senti aquela mão descendo, descendo, descendo, até que...

Até que eu tenho que dizer que _odeio_ aquele par de ruivos dos diabos.

-Mantenho meus reflexos – sibilou Draco, levantando-se do chão.

O que aconteceu? Fred ou Jorge (eu nunca sei quem é quem) rebateu um balaço diretamente para o vidro da janela, estilhaçando-o e quase acertando a cabeça do MEU loiro. Por sorte, ele viu e se jogou no chão – o que não evitou que o balaço fizesse vento perto do meu rosto.

Fiquei de joelhos no sofá e olhei através da janela. Fred e Jorge, lado a lado, acenaram para mim, rindo. Espremi os olhos, bufando e me virando para Draco.

-Eu já disse que eles são uns...

-Draco! – adverti.

-_Doces_ – todo mundo que visse sua cara diria que ele fora irônico.

Por quê? Bem, talvez porque ele foi, de fato, irônico.

-Você sabe como eles são – dei de ombros – Com o Harry por aqui, parece que os instintos selvagens de Fred e Jorge se multiplicam.

-É claro que eu sei que o Potter deixa todo mundo com os hormônios à flor da pele – resmungou, sentando-se no sofá de novo e cruzando os braços.

Tentei não ficar vermelha, mas sabe como é, o reflexo do cabelo _realmente _não me ajuda em nada.

-Então, como está sua mãe? – indaguei, para disfarçar.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, crispando os lábios e me fazendo perceber que eu havia piorado a situação. Onde é que já se viu, Gina querida, você perguntar da Narcisa Malfoy pro Draco, ali, naquela hora, naquele momento?! Não tinha nada melhor na cabeça, filha?!

-Minha mãe está bem. Meu pai está na cadeia. Não tenho sete irmãos. O que mais quer saber sobre a minha família? – retrucou, fazendo bico como se dissesse "qual é, quer mesmo falar da minha mãe enquanto podíamos fazer uma coisa **muito** melhor?".

-Okay, não precisa ser grosso – resmunguei com o bico maior que o ego de Draco. E isso é extremamente significativo.

-Que seja – e, no momento, seguinte, ele estava sobre mim, me prensando contra o sofá duro e me beijando ardentemente.

-Draco – balbuciei, entre seus lábios – Draco, nossa relação se resume a isso?

-O que mais quer fazer? – perguntou, sem parar de me beijar.

-Conversar – empurrei-o, arfante – Nós nunca conversamos.

-Acabamos de conversar! – exclamou, os cabelos despenteados.

-Foi o começo de uma conversa. Nunca conversou com ninguém antes? – eu revirei os olhos, ajeitando a blusa.

-Claro que já – por que aquilo não soou convincente pra mim?! – Gina, _paixão_, pare de criancice, okay? O que aconteceu com você?

Por onde eu posso começar?

-Nós nunca conversamos realmente sobre o assunto Pansy Parkinson – ele estreitou os olhos, num olhar que eu traduziria como "quer MESMO falar sobre isso?" – Sabe, o que ela está fazendo de volta e tudo mais.

-E por que diabos eu deveria saber disso, hein? – cruzou os braços.

O que me mostrava que teríamos uma longa, longa discussão pela frente...

-Me diz você – fiz o mesmo.

-Eu já disse _um milhão de vezes _que eu não tive mais contato com ela.

-E eu também não tive mais contato com Harry.

Okay, eu não deveria ter dito aquilo.

Os lábios de Draco entreabriram-se e fecharam-se, os olhos semi-cerrados formando apenas uma pequena fenda cinzenta. Oh Merlim, me diga, por favor, me diga, _como eu posso ser tão idiota?!_

-Que seja – eu ODEIO quando ele fala isso – Faremos um acordo então. Já que você tem tanto ciúmes da Pansy...

-Não é ciúme! – exclamei, indignada.

Quem disse que eu tinha ciúmes dele?! Aquilo não era ciúmes, era só... Ah, sabe, aquele bicho dos olhos verdes que me tira o sono... E não, eu não estou falando de Harry.

-E já que você não confia em mim...

-Eu confio! Mas é que... – por que mentir? Eu não confiava mesmo.

-Fazemos um acordo, Weasley – quando ele me chama pelo sobrenome, é porque o bicho vai pegar – Eu nunca mais vejo a Pansy, se...

-Eu não quero ouvir – como uma criança idiota (sim, eu sou uma criança idiota), tapei os ouvidos com as mãos – EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR!

-Me ouça – delicadamente, mas firmemente, ele puxou-me pelos pulsos – Se você não ver mais, nunca mais, digo, o Potter.

Eu sabia que aquilo viria, eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia! Meu lábio inferior tremeu e eu senti vontade de chorar. De raiva, não se engane.

-Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra! – eu bati várias vezes em seu peito forte, até minhas mãos doerem (se eu tinha consciência que não fazia nem cócegas? Sim, eu tinha) – Harry não é Pansy Parkinson!

-Vocês têm uma história, assim como eu tenho com a Pansy! – retrucou, uma pequena linha de irritação ultrapassando seus limites calmos.

-Não compare a minha história com Harry do que a sua vida sexual com a Parkinson! – eu apontei meu dedo para seu nariz, o rosto vermelho.

-Se vocês não tinham vida sexual, não tenho culpa – sibilou, por entre os dentes cerrados – Mas ele é passado, assim como a Pansy.

Então eu comecei a chorar.

Por quê? Ah, sim...

Porque eu sabia que Harry não era inteiramente passado.

-Gina? – Draco me puxou para perto, abraçando-me – Gina, não chore.

-Eu não tenho culpa – balbuciei, debulhada em lágrimas.

-Eu odeio mulher que chora – ouvi-o dizendo para si mesmo, enquanto afagava meus cabelos – Você quer que eu peça desculpas? Eu peço, okay?

Aí eu chorei mais, porque lembrei que a culpa era inteiramente minha.

-Por Merlim! – exclamou – Pode, por favor, parar de chorar?

-Eu sou uma péssima namorada! – falei, soluçando – Eu sou um monstro!

-É claro que você não é um monstro! – negou, batendo nas minhas costas – O que é isso, Gina? TGN?

-É TPM – respondi, sorrindo levemente com sua burrice.

-Que seja. Está de TPM? Quer que eu vá até a loja comprar absor-alguma coisa? – perguntou, tirando o cabelo do meu rosto úmido.

-Absorventes. E aonde quer ir comprar absorventes, numa loja de tecidos? – enxuguei as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

-É de algodão por dentro, não é? Eu andei abrindo um para saber do que era feito – ele deu de ombros, me fazendo rir.

-Não se compra numa loja de tecidos, Draco. Se compra na farmácia ou no mercado – corrigi-o, fungando.

-Eu posso ir até lá. Eu gosto de ser um bom namorado, às vezes.

Com essas palavras, eu apenas chorei mais. Porque ele era um bom namorado que queria comprar absorventes na loja de tecidos e eu estava pensando, o tempo todo, se Harry já tinha capturado o pomo!

-Eu não sei mais o que eu faço pra te deixar feliz – resmungou – Se eu sou um imbecil, você grita comigo. Se eu sou grosso, você briga. E se eu sou prestativo, você chora. O que você quer da vida, Gina?

Draco, querido, quer mesmo uma resposta?!

~ • ~

_Naquela noite..._

-E então? Jogando quadribol até agora? – perguntou papai, quando viu os garotos entrarem pela cozinha limpa...

-O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI DENTRO?! -... sujos de barro até os cabelos.

-É melhor vocês irem lá pra fora – avisei – Ela não está com o humor nas alturas hoje.

-Harry, querido – eu odeio quando mamãe é seletiva – _Você _pode tomar banho no banheiro aqui de dentro.

-O quê? – exclamou Jorge, indignado.

-Por que sempre nos trata como se não fossemos seus filhos? – perguntou Fred, fingindo-se de ofendidos.

-Porque vocês não são mais meus irmãos – respondi, séria – Mamãe, eles quebraram a janela da sala!

-Mas nós restauramos! – Jorge sorriu, cínico.

-Mas quebraram! – eu coloquei as mãos na cintura, irritada.

-Mamãe, ela estava dando uns amassos com o Malfoy no sofá! – disse Fred, com um ar vitorioso, me fazendo ficar da cor dos meus cabelos.

Papai engasgou com a saliva e tossiu sem parar, ficando quase roxo. Rony estreitava os olhos pra mim, bufando. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, me encarando com um sorriso torto. Fred e Jorge sorriam, esperando o veredicto de mamãe – que, provavelmente, não seria nada bom.

-Se vocês nunca tiveram namoradas, é isso o que os namorados fazem – sibilei, querendo mais que tudo poder trucidá-los.

-Mas mamãe...

-Vocês quebraram a minha janela e encheram o tapete de vidro! – ela ficou mais vermelha do que todos nós.

Eu amo mamãe. Ela não ouve nada do que falam sobre mim.

-Mamãe, se fosse o Harry, nós até entenderíamos, mas...

-Ah, calem a boca – resmunguei, subindo correndo as escadas.

Eu estava quase na porta do meu quarto quando senti um par de mãos firmes segurar-me pelos braços, virando-me e me fazendo perder o equilíbrio. Por sorte, os reflexos de Harry são ótimos e ele me segurou antes que eu caísse e rolasse da escada. O que, naquela situação familiar em que estávamos, não seria uma idéia tão má.

-Eles são uns idiotas – disse Harry, logo que me ajudou a recompor-me.

-Todos eles são – murmurei, fazendo um bico ofendido.

-Não se preocupe com isso, okay? – ele sorriu, brincando com o meu cabelo, ainda todo cheio de lama.

-Eu não me preocupo – quem se importa se ele está sujo?! Aquela lama toda o deixava mais sexy – Eu me irrito.

-Sabe como são seus irmãos – eu respirei fundo.

-Quando éramos nós dois, eles não eram tão imbecis – disse para mim mesma.

-Ele é o Malfoy – deu de ombros – Não me importaria de eles sabotassem... HEI!

-Fique quieto, sim? Ele é meu namorado – empurrei-o para longe de mim.

-Gina, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? – okay, o que diabos sairia daquela boquinha linda? E por que eu sentia que não podia ser nada bom?

-Diga – cruzei os braços, bicuda.

-Se, numa realidade utópica, você tivesse que escolher...

-Ah não! Faça-me o favor, Harry, uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra! – eu quase berrei, sentindo que a vontade de chorar estava voltando.

-Me ouça – pediu, se aproximando de mim e me segurando pelos ombros – Se você pudesse escolher entre ficar com o Malfoy e ficar comigo, quem você escolheria?

-O QUÊ?! – O QUÊ?!

-Você voltaria comigo, se não estivesse com o Malfoy?

Okay, aquilo não podia ser bom.

-Eu... Harry, não seja um idiota – falei, atropelando as palavras.

-Ele beija melhor que eu? – indagou, acariciando minha bochecha com o polegar – Te pega melhor? Você gosta mais dele?

-Eu... – eu não sabia o que dizer ou fazer.

Podia sentir sua mão envolvendo minha cintura, seu peito se aproximando, seus lábios emanando aquele sabor que eu tanto gostava. Eu _queria _beijá-lo, é claro que eu queria. Mas eu realmente não queria.

Entendeu? É, nem eu.

-Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra – sussurrei, recuando e adentrando meu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Harry, Harry, Harry... Por que você tinha que voltar, logo agora?!

Ah, é claro. Como eu pude esquecer que fui _eu_ quem o chamei de volta pra minha vida?!


	4. Era uma vez uma história

_**Capítulo IV – Era uma vez uma história...**_

Não sei mais o que fazer. Nem dormir eu consigo mais, porque assim que fecho os olhos , vejo Harry ou vejo Draco. O que não é de todo uma idéia ruim, já que os dois são lindos de morrer. Mas eu os imagino com caras fechadas e brigando comigo porque eu sou uma imbecil.

Bem, pelo menos eu admito que mereço, não é?

Que se dane. O fato é que eu não consigo nem respirar sem pensar neles. Uau, será que só agora eu percebi isso? Cale a boca, alter-ego-Gina-Weasley, você só está falando bobagens. Rolei na cama por horas, ouvindo Rony roncar do outro lado da parede. Minha vontade era a de ligar para Draco, mas sei o quanto ele ama ser acordado à noite para conversar. Outra opção era ir até Harry, mas lembrei que ele dividia o quarto com Ron.

Então, por essas opções e outras que não valem a pena ser mencionadas, levantei-me e peguei pergaminho, pena e tinteiro, disposta a escrever alguma coisa. Lembrei-me do quão aliviada ficava quando desabafava na época sombria da guerra, quando não sabia se Harry ainda estava vivo ou se Você-Sabe-Quem já o tinha encontrado. Ah, Harry, Harry, Harry. Sempre Harry.

"_Harry, eu te odeio. __Por que você tinha que voltar, logo agora que eu estava bem, que encontrei alguém para cuidar de mim? Por que você tem que ser tão lindo e perfeito? Por que você precisa fazer meu coração bater desse jeito, descontrolado?_

_Você, Harry, seu imbecil, você acaba comigo. Você me deixa assim. Volta quando tudo está bem e mexe comigo por dentro. Você balança o meu barco e me deixa encalhada (N/Fani: Closer, Kings of Lion). Depois de tantos anos, você voltou pra minha vida quando eu já estava bem._

_Harry, eu te amava quando você me deixou. Sofri, chorei, mas superei. Não volte agora perguntando se eu trocaria o que tenho hoje pelo que tivemos, pois não sei o que dizer. Não tente me entender, você não sabe o que aconteceu comigo nesse meio tempo. Eu fiquei abandonada, mas Draco me resgatou. Ele é especial porque me entendia de um jeito que ninguém mais entende, até hoje. Me aqueceu com seu toque gelado e o jeito frio. Eu o amo. _

_Mas então, por que você tem esse poder? O poder de me deixar confusa, ansiosa, apaixonada. Apaixonada? Não, eu não gosto de você desse jeito. Agora, para mim, é como se nós fossemos irmãos. O irmão mais gostoso que eu já tive. E lindo. E fofo. E sexy. E... CHEGA! Não vou te tirar da minha cabeça enumerando suas qualidades. Eu sei, dentro de mim, que isso não é paixão, mas apenas a recordação pelo que tivemos._

_Merlim, me ajude. Eu nem tenho mais certeza de que sou eu mesma. Agora, vejo o quanto é fácil voltar a ter a minha vida como era antes, mas a pergunta é: eu quero tê-la de volta? Pra ser sincera, eu gosto da vida nova com Draco, mas na outra, eu não era mais feliz? A culpa de tanto questionamento é sua, Harry. Só e exclusivamente sua._

_O problema é que, quanto mais eu desabafo as questões em que minha vida gira em torno, mais perguntas se formulam dentro de minha cabeça. Por exemplo, esse pergaminho é uma tentativa de te convencer de que eu não te amo mais, uma vez que ele nunca chegará às suas mãos? Ou é simplesmente uma tentativa frustrada de convencer a mim mesma?"_

Respirei fundo. Li e reli o pergaminho. Meu coração estava ali, como se penhorado. Minha decisão seria o pagamento. Eu tinha que saber se ia pra frente ou voltava. Cabia a mim escolher o que seria da minha vida. Essa decisão era importante e seria tomada, quando eu terminasse de queimar o pergaminho – o que, achou que eu deixaria ali, pra todo mundo ver? Quando o pergaminho virasse cinzas por completo, eu tomaria minha decisão.

O problema foi que, quando eu peguei a varinha pra botar fogo no dito cujo, ouvi batidas na janela. Dei um pulo e deixei a varinha cair embaixo do guarda-roupa. Merda.

-O que diabos você... Harry?

Certo. Me matem.

E lá estava Harry, em cima da vassoura, batendo a ponta dela na vidraça da minha janela, um sorriso perfeitinho brincando em seu rosto. Enquanto isso, minha varinha estava embaixo do guarda-roupa e o papel que ninguém, muito menos ele, podia ver, em minhas mãos.

-O que aconteceu? – abri a janela, enfiando o papel apressada na gaveta do criado-mudo.

-Quer dar uma volta? – perguntou.

Okay. Às vezes eu o amo, mas sério, ele tem algum problema. Acho que os pais dele terem morrido quando pequeno e o destino do mundo bruxo ter sido colocado em suas mais mexeu com a cabeça do cara. Não é possível. Ele me tirou de um momento de pura concentração pra me convidar pra dar uma volta na sua vassoura. Sério, quem ele pensa que é?

Harry Potter. Acho que isso resume se eu contar que não respondi nada, apenas abri a janela e me preparei pra subir no cabo da Firebot.

Idiota? Talvez. Mas com certeza, você faria o mesmo no meu lugar se tivesse aqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes te encarando insistentemente.

Sem olhar para baixo, sentei-me na vassoura e segurei firmemente a cintura de Harry. Ele olhou para trás e sorriu, segurando o cabo da Firebot com força e inclinando-se para que ela fosse em frente.

O vento batia em meu rosto. Deitei a cabeça nas costas de Harry, que se arrepiou, e fechei os olhos. Tudo parecia surreal demais, por meus pés não tocarem o chão e por estar abraçada a ele.

Eu podia sentir cada curva que sua vassoura fazia e isso era extasiante. Com a mão colada ao peito de Harry, podia sentir também seu coração bater descompassado. O meu coração batia descompassado, mas ao mesmo tempo, sincronizado com o dele. Aquilo era perfeito.

Então eu comecei a pensar no que Draco estaria fazendo naquele momento. Provavelmente dormindo – é o que espero. Se bem que enquanto eu estou sorrindo feito uma boba por voar com Harry, eu não posso esperar muita coisa do meu loiro. Exceto, talvez, que ele esteja mesmo dormindo e não tenha a idéia louca de levantar e decidir dar uma volta de vassoura pros lados da minha casa.

-Quer descer um pouco? – perguntou Harry, a voz distorcida pelo vento.

-Está bom aqui em cima – eu o abracei mais forte.

-Tem certeza? – ele colocou a mão sobre a minha, que estava em seu peito – Nós temos que voltar antes que Ron dê pela minha falta.

Eu funguei, indignada. Até depois de Hogwarts, Ron continuava atrapalhando minha história com Harry.

História? Eu disse história? Quem aqui falou que eu tenho uma história com Harry?

Querida Gina, ninguém disse isso e nem é preciso. Encare os fatos, sua idiota.

-Você não sabe o sono pesado que ele tem – murmurei, sentindo a vassoura embaixo de mim inclinar-se levemente rumo ao chão.

-Eu sei – Harry virou o rosto pra mim, um sorriso perfeito brincando em seus lábios – De qualquer maneira, alguém pode dar por nossa falta.

Eu sorri também. É incrível como aquele sorriso SEMPRE me faz sorrir junto, como se fosse um bocejo. Harry voltou-se para frente e apontou a vassoura para baixo, fazendo-a descer de um solavanco, o vento castigando nossos rostos com cada vez mais força.

Então ele parou. Meu corpo foi para frente com um solavanco, me fazendo bater em suas costas, uma vez que ele nem se movera. Harry apertou minha mão e virou o rosto para mim, uma sombra de dúvida brincando em seus olhos.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntei, não me arriscando olhar para baixo.

-Pensei ter visto... – ele pensou por um momento e depois deu de ombros – Deixa pra lá, não deve ter sido nada.

Não deve ter sido nada? Só se pra você, Harry. Espere até ver o que acontece dentro de cinco minutos.

Harry ergueu a vassoura e nos fez sobrevoar lentamente o jardim, bem do alto, de onde ficávamos na altura do morro mais adiante. Eu não havia percebido que ele ainda segurava minha mão, mas quando o fiz, não pude reclamar; sentia como se devesse ser assim. Como se meu lugar fosse ali.

Mas eu sabia que não era.

-Me leve de volta – pedi.

-Mas você disse que...

-Estou ficando enjoada – seu perfume perfeito que se aloja em mim está me deixando enjoada.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e inclinou a vassoura para baixo, vagarosamente descendo comigo na garupa. Não, eu não queria sair dali, mas precisava. Havia dito pra mim mesma que minha decisão seria tomada quando o pergaminho fosse queimado completamente, então eu precisava queimá-lo.

Quando meus pés alcançaram o chão da varanda, eu estava tão longe que bati com o rosto de encontro às costas de Harry. Okay, aquilo estava me matando. Aquele cheiro, aqueles músculos, aquela _vontade._

-Desculpe – murmurei.

Harry nada respondeu. Ele fez pior. Virou-se de lado na vassoura e passou a mão por trás de meus cabelos, afastando as mechas ruivas avulsas de meu pescoço. E, de repente, tudo o que passamos juntos voltou à minha mente.

Os beijos, os risos, as lágrimas. Tudo.

Aquilo não podia ser bom. Mas era. O que posso fazer?

Estava, completamente, apaixonada por Harry Potter. De novo.

-Não me impeça – murmurou ele, fechando os olhos e vindo devagar com o rosto de encontro ao meu.

E o que eu fiz? A coisa mais idiota possível.

Nada.

Eu não fiz nada para impedir. Nada. Simplesmente deixei que seus lábios tocassem os meus, carinhosamente. Lentamente. Saborosamente. Oh, Merlim! Tudo o que consegui pensar foi "se isso for um sonho, por favor, não me acorde!".

Mas você sabe, o despertador sempre toca na melhor parte do sonho.

SEMPRE. Inclusive quando – infelizmente – não é bem um despertador. É, não era meu despertador. Era uma tosse forçada.

-Droga – sibilou Harry, afastando-se de mim, os olhos cerrados.

É. Droga.

Ali, sentado em minha cama, nos observando calmamente...

-Draco, ouça, eu...

-Nós precisamos conversar – sua voz era calma. Calma _demais_.

E, se eu bem conheço Draco Malfoy – e eu conheço bem –, aquela calma toda não era um bom sinal. Eu estava certa. Aquilo não podia ser bom, de jeito nenhum.

-Eu... – Harry pigarreou, sem saber o que fazer – Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto. Boa noite, Gina.

-Boa noite – respondeu Draco, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Ele ficou me encarando, apenas, por um longo tempo. Eu não sabia para onde olhar, ou onde colocar as mãos, ou o que fazer, ou o que dizer. Estava completamente sem reação.

-Eu já disse que REALMENTE não sei o que você quer da vida? – seus olhos estavam cinzentos. Aquilo definitivamente não era nada bom.

-Eu...

-Não, eu falo – Draco ergueu o dedo indicador pra mim, me calando – Eu faço de tudo. De tudo. Eu tento ser um bom namorado. Eu até ignorei os telefonemas da Pansy. É claro que eu não contava que ela apareceria semi-nua em meu quarto hoje à noite, mas de qualquer forma, eu não fiz...

-SEMI-NUA? – berrei?

-Semi-nua – tirou a varinha do bolso e fez um feitiço para que ninguém nos ouvisse – E, vejam só, Potter nem sequer estava sem camisa. E mesmo assim você estava... Num corpo a corpo... Com ele. Isso me deixa com nojo.

Oh, minha varinha ainda estava embaixo do guarda-roupa.

-Eu não estava num corpo a corpo com ele – resmunguei, sabendo estar da cor de meus cabelos.

-Oh, por Merlim – sussurrou ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

-Draco, não significa nada – eu disse, com uma convicção que não tinha – Essa coisa toda com Harry, é só o passado batendo à porta. Mas você é meu presente agora. Não tem nada que temer.

Então, quando eu achei que as coisas não poderiam piorar, adivinhe?

Elas pioraram.

Draco abriu a gaveta do meu criado-mudo e tirou de lá... é, exatamente.

-Eu tomei a liberdade de ler enquanto você estava, digamos, fora – estendeu-o para mim, que estava petrificada e não o peguei – Tem certeza de que ISSO não significa nada?

_Continua..._

**Próximo Capítulo: **...que simplesmente não deu em nada.


End file.
